You'll Never Be Alone
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: The sequel to I know You're Alone. Rated for Lemons and character death. Beast boy comes home with Terra. The adventure continues.
1. doctor says

You'll Never be Lonely

A/N: Trust me if I owned the Teen titans don't you think I would have created more episodes and it wouldn't be on cartoon network? Well anyways this is the sequel to I know you're alone. You won't understand this much if you don't read that so I highly recommend that you read it.

_ The plane ride back to Jump city was uneventful. Once we landed in the airport we grabbed my suitcase from the luggage claim and outside where no one else could see us Beast Boy transformed back to his beautiful green self. I had left a note for Elizabeth back in New York telling her that I was pregnant and I left college and came back to Jump to be with Gar. I never mentioned the teen titans to her so there was no confusion what so ever, it would be better._

_ I was very nervous about returning to the tower. I didn't want them to hate me even though I know that Raven wouldn't trust me. The last time I had truly seen and spoken to them was back when I almost killed Beast Boy and the entire city, right before I brought down Slade. I knew Slade was back. Gar had told me about the whole Trigon thing and Raven being a portal. It was very scary and creepy. I knew that Raven had "Daddy Issues" but I never thought it would be that dark and demonic, I really felt for the girl. _

_ Garfield also told me about Kid Flash and how he changed Jinx to one of the good guys. This honestly shocked me, Jinx was a powerful witch who just seemed to love evil, but I guess she loved kid flash more. _

_ When I got back to the tower a ton of memories came with me. Some were good but there was quite a bit of bad along with it. It was still fantastic looking and I was told my room was kept the same way. Being here again was different from when Beast Boy brought me when I was pretending to not know who I was, it was magical now. I still didn't know how the others would react about me being here let alone me being here pregnant with Beast Boy's child. _

"Terra!" Starfire threw her arms around me which brought me into a very strong death grip hug. I knew the bruises would last. Beast boy was quick to pull her off of me.

"Hey Star, how's it going?" I managed to squeak out.

"Barbie girl, there's my favorite blonde." I knew instantly it was Cyborg. He pulled me into a gentle hug and picked me up and twirled me around.

"Terra, nice to see you." Robin said shaking my hand.

"Likewise Robin, I see the mask has stayed?" he nods in response to my question.

"Hello again, Terra." The eerie monotone that is Raven came out.

"Raven, it's so good to see you again."

_Surprisingly enough Raven hugged me. A real hug not just a little fake, one arm hug. Beast Boy told them that we had something important to discuss and led us all into the common room. Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder to let me know that he already knew and that everything would be okay. Once everyone had settled down and got comfortable Beast Boy stood up and took my hand so we could tell them together. _

"As some of you know, Terra went away to NYU for college and I had Bumble bee spy on her. Terra, don't be mad at me I just wanted you to be safe, I should have told you and I'm sorry. Bumble bee had some useful information and told me about how Terra was doing when ever she spied on her. Bee told me that Terra was sick and she wasn't doing well. Basically I flew there and Terra told me herself that she is pregnant." He said this and both of us were waiting for the yelling and the screaming and the throwing stuff to begin. We knew that at least three of them would be upset by this news.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Robin asked obviously angry.

"I told Cyborg. I needed advice and he was mad at me. He was less mad when I told him that it had been both of our firsts and I had used a condom but it broke." He explained while stuttering trying not to lose his cool.

"I wanted Beast Boy to be my first before I left for college. I was going to do college and then come back but it didn't work out that way." I knew I should stand up for him a bit considering that this was a shock to them all.

"Terra, this is most sudden, though I am overjoyed that you will be having a little bungorf." Starfire said.

"I agree, this may be bad time but we're superheroes, really there never will be a good time. No I don't think that they should have a kid at only 18 not be married yet but I can see the intention is there judging by the ring Terra is wearing. I'm actually very happy for the two of them." Cyborg informed them all of his opinion. This made Robin stop seething with anger.

"I do think this isn't the best time but Terra and Beast boy love each other, Robin. We should be happy for them and support them." Raven stated. Okay, everyone was shocked by her support. My jaw dropped and I saw that my fiancé's had as well. "Robin, you and I both know. If this were us, I would want our teams support."

"Wait, I thought Star and bird brain were together?" I asked very confused.

"We were but it didn't work out. I'm now with Raven." Robin clarified.

"And I am with Aqualad of the titans east." Starfire added.

"I'm with Bee." Cyborg chimed in.

"Oaky, Terra and Beast boy, you have our support and we will be here to help you guys. But you two need to get married, tomorrow at city hall. It may not be a big wedding but you just need a few witnesses and we'll go with you. Today though, Terra you need to go get an ultrasound done so we can confirm this pregnancy and make necessary preparations." Robin, our ever fearless leader dictated.

_The rest of the morning was a blur. Appointments were made and a guest room was being prepared to be renovated into a nursery. The Drs. Appointment was at 2 in the afternoon so when 1:30 came around Cyborg brought the young couple to the clinic. They had it closed so this could be private. No one needed to know of this just yet. In the waiting room, they filled out paperwork and talked to the nurses about medical history and such. Soon Terra's name was called and she walked into the back where the ultrasound machine was. _

"Well miss, I see no baby in you."

"But I missed my period and I was puking." I was so confused.

"How has your eating and stress been lately?" he asked.

"Very high stressed and I got into a depression a little and I wasn't eating."

"Well that explains the missed period."

"What about a swollen stomach?" None of this was making me feel better.

"Simple, not eating caused your body to eat away at itself and it caused you to be a little malnourished so your stomach got swollen. As for the at home pregnancy test, it was just a false positive. I'll look again though to verify.

_ I was indeed not pregnant. I had him check three more times and all that was in there was blood and organs. I got up and thanked him before walking out of the room to go get Cy and Gar._

"So how's the baby?" Gar asked excitedly.

"I'm not pregnant. It was a false positive. When I got depressed I didn't eat and my stomach got swollen from malnutrition." I explained. He looked kinda sad when I told him this but he just hugged me and whispered that he loved me. Cyborg hugged me also and said lets go home.

_When we got back the tower was full of activity. Titans east had come and some of the honorary titans were taking over for them. All movement stopped when the three walked back in. _

"The pregnancy test was a false positive. Sorry everyone to make you upset or annoyed or excited. We aren't having a baby." I told everyone. Star's face fell. Robin looked relieved and Raven was just her. Raven came to hug her.

"But we are still going to get married." Beast boy said. I was shocked at this, we didn't discuss it but it felt right. This just meant we get to have a big wedding and a longer engagement.


	2. day two at the tower

You'll Never be Alone

A/N: Trust me if I owned the Teen titans don't you think I would have created more episodes and it wouldn't be on cartoon network? Well anyways this is the sequel to I know you're alone. You won't understand this much if you don't read that so I highly recommend that you read it. I also deleted the story "My so called life" I just got board and I'm terribly sorry. You will recognize plenty from it in this story as I continue it.

_Yesterday had been interesting to say the least. Once we announced that I'm not pregnant but we were still going to get married, the tower went right back to the full of activity state that I knew and loved. Star and Raven dragged me to my room so we could discuss wedding plans and girl stuff. Raven talked about her relationship with Robin which has been going on for six months and is still going strong. They haven't had sex or anything like that yet for fear of Raven's emotions going cuckoo. Star talked about her five month relationship with Aqualad. One of them would go to see the other ever weekend if there wasn't an important mission. They apparently have had sex and they both love each other very much. __**{A/N: awww…..} **__They told me about Cyborg finally asking out Bumble Bee after years of flirting. They have been together for a year now. Bee came to the tower every other weekend and Cyborg would go over there on the weekend that she wasn't here. I had asked about Kid Flash and Jinx and they've been together the longest, ever since Madam Rouge and the whole brotherhood of evil fiasco. They came to visit the tower and everyone here once a month and they were coming later today. I was excited to meet Kid Flash and I wondered if Jinx and I would get along better now that we were on the same side. _

_ We talked about my false pregnancy and asked if I was okay. I told them that I was fine and I would have plenty of time to get pregnant for real after Beast Boy and I were married. We made the plans: we called the church, we set a date, we picked the colors, and we picked the spot for the reception. _

_ When I was finally able to get away from Star and Raven, I went over to Beast Boy's room so we could discuss the honeymoon and what we would do. We talked about whether or not we would just stay in the tower or get a place of our own. We talked about our future and what we wanted out of life. We decided that we would do a Peace Corps honeymoon __**{A/N: This is what I want to do. You go to a third world country and help people on your honeymoon.}**__ We also decided that we would have four kids and that we would stay in the tower together with the rest of the team since it was big enough for all of us plus a bunch of honorary titans. After we just cuddled and went to sleep._

_ We woke up at about 10 in the morning which was very normal for us, we like our sleep. When we made it down to the kitchen we smelled waffles. There was the ever prominent non-dairy vs. dairy argument that made everything normal. I just sat at the counter and happily ate my dairy waffles while they fought it out. In the end, Cyborg gave Beast Boy some room to make his non-dairy waffles and then they had an eating contest which Cyborg won by a mile. _

_ Robin came down stairs and announced that it was time for training. Beast boy and I just groaned loudly because neither of us wanted to train. Robin raised his eyebrows at us as if he were saying 'I don't care if you don't want to train but you have to.' _

"Terra you and Cyborg will spar first." Robin announced. He probably was doing this because of Gar and I not wanting to train. I just grumbled in response about him being a spiky- haired know it all. I've definitely been hanging out with Cyborg too much.

"Don't worry Barbie; I'll go easy on you." Cyborg was always cocky.

"Oh in that case I might as well take a nap." I retorted.

_The fight continued and I was able to defeat Cyborg in ten minutes. This was a shock to the entire team. After us it was Gar and Raven. Raven won, mostly because she sent him to another dimension. After a glare from me she brought him back and he ran to hide behind me. Star and Robin were next and Star won, which didn't surprise me. _

_ Just before Raven and I were about to start we heard are doorbell. I figured that Kid Flash and Jinx were here. And I was right. _

"Hello all. Got any food?" Kid flash said as he walked in which received an eye roll from Jinx. Before any one could answer him, he was off in the kitchen digging through the shelves.

"Hey, your Terra right?" Jinx asked me after greeting the others.

"Yeah. I hope we can get along better this time around."

"I think we will. We are both on the same side now. So I hear you and Brat Boy are getting married?" her pink eyes were brimming with curiosity.

"Yeah, actually on March 18, I'd like for you and kid flash to be there."

"I'm sure we will be. He'll probably just go for the food though." Jinx said with a small smile playing on her lips. We both laughed.

"Hi, I'm Kid flash. Who are you?" he asked coming over to me with a mouth full of food.

"Terra, it's nice to meet you." I answered him while shaking his hand.

"Oh, you're the one that Beast boy is marrying. It's about time you two got back together. Aren't you pregnant." He received an awful glare from his girlfriend and she hexed him slightly.

"No, it was a false positive but we're still going through with the wedding." I answered while laughing at the couple playfully fighting.

_The rest of the day was fun. We all hung around and talked. We talked about the wedding and about the past few weeks. I called my ex-roommate to tell her about the false pregnancy and my wedding. I said that it was only family so I didn't invite her, she seemed to understand this. In all honesty, it was just my family. I would be inviting my twin, Kevin and my older brother Mike but my mom and dad were dead so it's not like they could come. Before I knew it, it was 11 at night, bed time. I made my way up to the room that Beast Boy and I shared to grab my pj's. I brushed me teeth and came back to find him lying down comfortably waiting for me. _

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back.

"Gar, are you upset about the baby?"

"Well, sort of. I was kinda looking forward to it but I think that it's better this way. Why, what do you think T?"

"I agree with what you just said. I think that it would've been nice but getting married first is a good idea."

_He nodded before he kissed me. The kisses were gentle as I returned them. We continued for awhile just touching and kissing. His hands had found their way to my breasts and he was massaging them gently. Whenever his thumbs would graze my nipples I moaned quietly against his mouth. The pleasure that one of us felt traveled straight through to the other, so when I grabbed his hardening penis, we both moaned. The passion that was filling the room was making it hard for the two of us to keep kissing, both of us were gasping for breath. He whispered that he loved me and I whispered back that I loved him. This made everything better. We wanted more but unsure if we should or not. I pushed him lightly to make him lay on his back and I began to kiss my way down his neck, shoulders, then chest, then stomach, and then I was right above where his boxers started. It a swift motion I pulled them off and down. I started kissing the tip and sucking it lightly. As I continued I heard him whisper please and I knew he needed a release. I was happy to oblige. I took his full length into my mouth and bobbed my head; up, down, and repeat until him finished. Both of us were tired then. We decided that it was enough for one night and we curled up to go to sleep. _


	3. battle

You'll Never be Alone

Authors note: I still own nothing. It would also mean a lot to me to get a few reviews since well, I have none. I will say that I have a low bullshit tolerance and might get mad so I prefer sweet ones but I will take some constructive critism.

_ It's been a week and Kid Flash and Jinx were still around. I had no problem with this. Jinx, Star, Raven, and I were all having a lot of fun going out while leaving the boys to sit around and play video games until we had an emergency. We've gone to see movies, we went out to clubs to blow of steam, we've gone shopping, and we've had girly slumber parties that I think even Raven enjoyed. There hasn't been much trouble this past week; this was making Robin on edge. We only had to deal with Plasmus these past few days. There's been nothing very big and Robin figured that this meant that someone is planning something big. I wish we had all taken his advice because we never knew how right he was. _

_ It was a normal Tuesday, Jinx and Raven were meditating, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing while playing video games, Star was giving Silkie a bath, Robin was working on his laptop, and I was observing all of them and sketching. The alarm had startled us all. Of course, Robin was the first to get into the main computer system to see what's up. _

"Slade." Robin whispered. We caught each other's eyes and paled. Neither of us wanted anything to do with that evil mad man.

"Titans Go!" I shouted. I got weird looks from everyone and even a glare from Robin but he just nodded and led the group out. I had a feeling that if we all survived this then there was going to be a stern talking to later; well even if we both died and went to the same spot there'd be a talking to.

_For some reason, Slade does abandoned warehouses, nothing else besides that and caves. This man was so damn predictable it was ridiculous. I was feeling nauseous on our way over there. All I could to do was hold Gar's hand and walk, I couldn't focus on anything but that this could be our last time together. Slade has been in hiding for months, whatever was going to happen would be big and terrible. I knew that there'd be banter and annoyance but also there'd be pain. _

_ We made it to the abandoned warehouse. I've fought him here plenty of times and so have the rest of the titans. This seemed to give us hope. _

"Hello, titans, how nice of you to join me, or should I say, us?" Slade maniacal voice filled us. The "us" he meant was himself, overload, cinderblock, and brother blood. If there ever was a prize for the worst day in the world, this might give the holocaust a run for its money. (**A/N: I'm Jewish, I don't mean this offensively.)**

"Cyborg, so nice to see you again, I do hope that I can get you this time." Brother blood always had a thing for Cyborg's awesomeness.

"Titans, get them!" Robin was trying out a new battle cry. I liked this one a lot better mostly because it gave me an excuse to be ruthless.

_Robin and I attacked Slade, we always did. Raven went to Overload and I knew she'd handle it quickly. Cyborg went for brother blood and was holding his own quite well. Starfire was going for Cinderblock. Beast boy was handling the minions. Kid Flash and Jinx were getting Blood's robots that looked like Cy. All of us were soon working well together as a team. The minions were defeated so Gar went to Cyborg's aid. Raven had gotten overload in all of five minutes so she and Starfire were finishing bringing him and Cinderblock to jail. Jinx was badly injured so her and Kid flash had to go back to the tower. Robin and I were kicking butt. We have learned to anticipate the other and use each other's strengths in battle. Cyborg had Blood cornered and Beast boy switched with Robin so there could be a sonic boom. This move proved to be effective and Blood was defeated. Cyborg brought him to jail while the rest of us were going against Slade. He had gotten Beast boy and he was now unconscious. Raven was bleeding badly and since she was tired, she couldn't heal herself. Star was over stressed so her powers weren't working. Robin and I were out of breath and bleeding and broken. I could feel a broken clavicle and Robin's left arm was obviously broken. Cyborg's battery power was low from the fight with Brother Blood. Yeah, this was a bad day. _

"You can't win, Titans." Slade said.

"Well we sure as hell can't lose." I retorted.

"Always the mouthy one. Terra, I should have broken you when I had the chance. You will never be good enough for anyone."

"Not true, she is and always will be good enough for me." Beast boy was always coming to my rescue.

"Oh yes, the happily engaged couple. Such a shame if anything happened to one of you." With that he blasted a bomb at Gar.

_Time seemed to go into a blur for me at that point. I yelled his name and Raven rushed to get him out of here. I attached Slade with full force now. My eyes glowed yellow and had no intention on stopping. Robin moved out of my way since he knew that I was the most dangerous thing around right now. I cornered Slade and threw rocks at him repeatedly. My powers were taking over. My heart hurt. I felt a strange wetness on my face and I barely registered that it was tears and blood. Slade was still breathing and I would never give up until he was gone. If we put him in jail, he would escape. If I broke his legs then that would at least slow him down for awhile. If I put him into a coma and broke his legs, there might be a chance that he'll be done. So I did that. My eyes stopped glowing and I slumped down to my knees. Robin checked for a pulse on Slade and found one, I didn't kill him no matter how much I would've loved to. Raven teleported him to jail and then all of us to the medical bay at the Tower. _

_ Cyborg reset my clavicle and gave me a sling. I had five stitches in my chin from Slade. Robin's arm was now in a cast. Raven was in a healing trance. Starfire was bandaged and had left to go to sleep. Jinx was healing well enough to go back to her room. Cyborg was charging while he helped all of us. I was well enough to start stitching up Robin and Raven so I didn't have to work on Beast Boy, Cyborg was. I couldn't even stand to look over to where he lay. I finally did when the birds were taken care of. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and sadly, I couldn't cry. A small strangled sound fell from my lips. It hurt to look. _

_ His body was still. It was broken, bruised, and bleeding. A leg bone had broken through his shin, his ribs were crackled and bleeding, his forehead was bleeding, and some of the skin on his back had been burned away. Robin noticed that I was staring and getting ready to break down so he led me out of the medical bay and to my room. Once there, I lost it. I broke down crying and swearing. Robin held me close to his chest and let me cry myself to sleep. _


	4. condition

You'll Never be Alone

Author's note: thanks for the few reviews I have gotten and the loyal readers for sticking with my stories. I don't own Teen Titans or waffles that I mention in these chapters. Enjoy!

_I woke up the next morning lying next to the boy wonder. My first thought was: is beast boy okay? And the second one was: Raven is going to kill me. My mind flashed back to what happened yesterday and how I ended up lying here. I remembered crying and swearing and punching pillows before it tired out my body so much that I slept. I remembered Robin making sure I didn't do any more damage to my arm and that he held me because of all the emotional pain I was in. _

_ I got up and walked into my bathroom. In there I took a 10 minute shower and got dressed. This was not an easy task to do because of my stupid clavicle. I hated Slade for then ever since last night. _

_ When I got back into my bedroom, Robin was awake and looking for his mask that he had taken off in the middle of the night. We nodded to each other and he left. It was odd but he probably was going to go talk to Raven since he came here last night; she probably knew. I soon left also after giving myself a pep talk so I could get the courage to go to the medical bay. _

_ I arrived there to here Cyborg and Robin discussing his condition. He wasn't doing any better. Cyborg thinks he's even doing worse then he was last night. I thought I'd cry again which I really didn't want to do. I walked in and it all became silent. _

"Good morning guys. How are you two doing?" I asked tentatively.

"Better now that I'm fully charged." Cyborg answered, his voice was shaky and I knew he didn't want to talk to me about conditions right now.

"I'm fine. I'll leave you two to talk. I got to go see Raven anyways." Robin was definitely nervous. Cyborg and I watched as he practically ran out of the room.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked gesturing to Beast boy.

"I'd rather not but you're his fiancée, I have to," Cyborg started with a hint of regret in his voice. "He's in a coma. Last night I had put him into a medical induced that was only supposed to last an hour just so I can fix him up without him feeling pain. This morning I saw that he had slipped into a real one. He had a piece of rib floating around since it broke off; I was able to remove it in surgery now. His ribs got dangerously close to his lungs, and I mean very dangerous. The ribs in fact, rubbed up against his lungs and now there's some extensive damage. He has a bit of palmary edema right now also, a build up of water in the lungs. This is fairly common in broken rib cases. I was able to drain most of it but there is still a little left that his body has to deal with on its own. He's lost a lot of blood too. I can't get him a transfusion because of his mutation so again his body has to handle it. I have a surgeon and a couple specialists coming later today to take a better look."

"Is he going to live?"

"Oh Barbie, I sure hope so. Just don't give up hope."

_I nodded and left the room to go back to mine. I would probably stay in here until the specialists got here. I decided that now might be the best time to call my brothers. Mike and Kevin had been living together for years, I did as well before I left. Mike was 25 and Kevin was my twin so he was also 18. _

"Hey guys, it's your little sister." I said when someone on the line picked up and said hello.

"Terra? This is so exciting; I've got to put you on speaker phone so Kevin can talk too. KEVIN! Terra's on the phone and she sounds super sad." Did I mention that my older brother is gay? Mike was yelling in the background trying to find Kevin.

"Terra, we're both here."

"Hey Kevin. So I'm calling you guys because I'm getting married in the spring and I want you guys to be there. Well that is if Gar can pull through. There was a huge battle last night."

"A wedding, oh this is great. A battle though? That evil guy Slade you told as about right?" Mike went from excited to pissed off in a matter of three mille seconds.

"Yeah it was him." I told them the whole story and I began to blubber and become incoherent towards then end. They assured me that it would work out and they would be there for my wedding. Also I someone convinced Kevin to be the maid of honor. **(A/N: Oh my gosh. LOL!) **

_Once I hung up with my brothers, I just sat in my room and cried for two hours. It was one in the afternoon before I even thought about food; this was really weird for me since I was practically always eating. On my way back to my room I heard two unfamiliar voices in the medical bay so I stopped in. When I entered, three faces stared back at me. _

"Terra, this is Dr. Johnson and Dr. Ross. Dr. Johnson is a lung specialist and surgeon. Dr. Ross is a bone specialist." Cyborg explained then turned to the doctor's, "This is Terra, and she's the patient's fiancée.

"It is very nice to meet you miss. We're doing the best we can with him. The palmary edema is gone now so he should start to improve. Unfortunately looking at the rest of the respitary system, he may need a ventilator." Dr. Johnson's words were confusing but I got the message, he would be very lucky if he lived.

"I was able to reset his bones and start healing them. The rest though is up to his body to take care of." With that the two doctors left leaving me speechless.

"Terra, are you okay?" Cyborg asked even though he knew that I wasn't. He just hugged me and walked out to give me some time alone with him.

_I just sat there, alone, in the chair that was right next to him. I just sat there and held his hand. I wasn't sure what I could do or say to make this all better. At that point in time, I wish I had been pregnant because at least that way I would still have a part of him if he were to die. I didn't even want to think of him gone, we're just kids with so much ahead of us, and it couldn't be taken away. _

"Garfield Logan, I love you. You need to stay. If you can hear me, I know that you're running the show. You staying and living is up to you, I know that. I hope that you'll consider me in this choice though. I need you and I was so excited to marry you and get pregnant for real and grow old and senile with you. There is so much you have left to do. Think about how many more pranks we need to pull on Robin and Cyborg. Think about how many more times we need to sneak into Raven's room. Think about all the naïve Starfire moments you're going to miss. Gar just wake up, please." I had gotten hysterical by now. This was so unfair.

_I stayed in there for the rest of the day and all night just leaving to go to the bathroom. When I dosed off, I was vaguely aware of Cy talking about me to Gar, telling him to wake up so I would get better. I was also aware when Raven tried and failed to heal him. _

***in Beast Boy's head***

"Garfield Logan, I love you. You need to stay. If you can hear me, I know that you're running the show. You staying and living is up to you, I know that. I hope that you'll consider me in this choice though. I need you and I was so excited to marry you and get pregnant for real and grow old and senile with you. There is so much you have left to do. Think about how many more pranks we need to pull on Robin and Cyborg. Think about how many more times we need to sneak into Raven's room. Think about all the naïve Starfire moments you're going to miss. Gar just wake up, please." I heard Terra say. Was it true; was this all up to me? Could I just wake up? It was getting harder and harder just to listen to them let alone feel them. I heard Cyborg say what was wrong with me. I thought it was a wonder that I was alive.

"Terra, please don't cry. It'll be okay." I knew she could hear or feel me. Was I a ghost?

_If I just said that I wanted to stay, could I? Would I just wake up right now? Am I really in charge on my death? I wondered this until I felt Terra dose off. _

"You know man, that little girl loves you quite a lot. If you don't want to wake up for me or the rest of us, could you at least wake up for her? She's not going to get better if you don't wake up. Raven tried to heal you but she couldn't. It's all up to you.

_ What if I made the wrong choice? _


	5. a poll!

Authors note:

As some of you pay have noticed, I have a blind poll set up on my profile for whether or not I should kill beast boy or not or leave him in a coma. I have ideas for any of these choices. I can not guarantee if I will go with what the vote says but it will give me an idea for what you, as the readers, would like to see. Some of you may think, why ask if you won't go with it? answer: I'm curious.

Anyways please vote for what you would like to see and leave me reviews.

XOXOXOXO

Mystery girl


	6. waiting

You'll Never be Alone

Authors note: I don't own. It'd be great to get reviews and hits on the poll on my profile. I have one vote for kill and I'm not that patient and I want an answer by Monday.

_This past week has passed by in a daze. I was eating, but not much. I was sleeping but very little. I trained once. I haven't fought. By clavicle was healing well and I was soon out of the sling but it was still dangerous for me to exert myself. _

_ I stayed in my room for the most part, only leaving when absolutely necessary. Raven had become a constant with me. She was always in my room and just sitting with me. I had thought about asking if there was anyway for me to talk to Beast Boy but I was too afraid to ask. _

_ Beast Boy had a close call a couple of days ago, we found some more internal bleeding and he started to crash. Once he was stabilized I felt the strength to back and see him. I had been sitting in there when it first happened and I ran out crying. All of this sucked. I was just pissed. _

_ I left my room willingly for the first time today. I decided to go into the training room and work out for a bit, well avoiding using my left arm; good thing I was right handed. When I got in there I noticed I was alone but that could change at any moment. I started out by lifting weights and as my thoughts continued, my mood darkened even more. I decided the punching bag was the only way to get out this aggression. _

"This sucks." I muttered as I first began punching it. My temper grew. "How could he stay like this, after everything? Why won't he just fucking wake up? I hate him. I fucking hate him." I was breaking out into roundhouse kicks and I was crying, again. "Oh who am I kidding, I love him. I hate Slade; I hope he's still comatose. Beast boy just wake up." I was pretty sure you could hear my yells and cries throughout the entire tower. This was confirmed when Cyborg came running in and pulled me into a hug. I tried to push him away but his grip was to strong. Eventually, I gave in and sobbed against his chest.

*****Beast Boy's Head*****

_It was getting darker but there were still a lot of bright places. I'm not sure what this means. I often watch myself on the bed, listening to the machines. But today, I followed Terra to the training room. I heard her scream and cry. I watched her break down in Cyborg's arms. My beautiful angel was so lost. I noticed that she was still wearing her ring, like she expected me to wake up at any second. _

_ I wonder if I could wake up. I was getting weaker but my legs were growing stronger now that they were healing. I kept wondering if I would die. Do I have a choice in this?_

*****Back to Terra*****

_Cyborg and I continued to stand there for the next hour. He started to lead me back to my room and I knew it. _

"No, I want to see Beast Boy." I told him as we got closer to the medical bay. "I can handle it."

"I don't know, Terra. You just broke pretty badly." I could tell he wasn't so sure.

"I got this."

"Fine, let's go." Cyborg definitely gave in easily.

_I sat down in my usual chair. No one was in there but me. Cyborg had left the room to give me some alone time with him. I wasn't sure what I would say this time but I needed him to know how I was feeling._

"I'll make you a deal Gar, if you wake up right now, I'll let you chose the honeymoon. I know the Peace Corps thing wasn't your first choice so if you get up right now, you can chose and I don't care." I noticed no change. "Garfield Logan, wake up. This isn't fair. I get it now, how you felt when I left. You were lost and broken and lonely and pissed. Well I feel all that now and I understand it. You got your revenge so you can wake up."

_Still nothing. I sat down and held his hand as I cried._

_****Beast Boy****_

"I'll make you a deal Gar, if you wake up right now, I'll let you chose the honeymoon. I know the Peace Corps thing wasn't your first choice so if you get up right now, you can chose and I don't care. Garfield Logan, wake up. This isn't fair. I get it now, how you felt when I left. You were lost and broken and lonely and pissed. Well I feel all that now and I understand it. You got your revenge so you can wake up._" _I heard Terra say.

_Oh Terra, this isn't about revenge. And you're right about the honeymoon thing; I want to go to Fiji. I can't wake up. I'm trying. This is taking a lot of energy out of me. I would never try to get revenge on you. But that was how I felt. I know you're feeling it now. I wish you could hear me. I want to wake, but I'm not sure if I can. I'm not sure how this damn thing works, if I just say I want to wake up, does it happen? Do I have to pass some sort of test? What do I do?_

_I just slept on, listening to her cry. _


	7. Cy and Raven

You'll Never be Alone

Authors note: the next few chapters will not be in Terra's or Beast Boy's POV, but in the other Titans view. I still need votes for whether to kill Beast boy or not. I own nothing but this wonderful computer I type on.

****Cyborg****

_We've all been watching Terra. The little girl was unsure of what to do and all of us had been feeling lucky if we got her out of her room or some food down her throat. It was a rare and almost never occasion that we got her to smile. She'd smile when he woke up. She was losing weight, which was painfully obvious. It had been two weeks since he went into a coma, and in that two weeks she's lost about 7 lbs. I've talked with her and told her to watch or else. She's been eating more now._

_Of course all of us were feeling the misery and pain from Green Bean's injury. Robin and I avoided the video games at all costs. I've caught Starfire eating tofu and crying in the process (well, I would too but from the taste.) Raven and Robin have almost never stopped being within a foot of each other. Both felt grateful that their couple wasn't broken up. Bee and Aqualad had visited to help ease the pain a bit. Jinx and Kid Flash left awhile ago, unsure of what to do. It was just the regular Titans now. _

_The girls were sticking with Terra as much as they could. You often didn't find her alone, which was beginning to piss her off. Robin and Raven spent a lot of time with her just because Robin hated being away from Raven at a time like this. Robin did get kicked out occasionally though for quality girl bonding. Star was included with this too. Star took Terra shopping and rarely dragging Raven with them. Star did the stuff that Raven didn't like. The three of them balanced each other out._

_We were doing our best to keep up with normal but it wasn't working without some blaring music or video games coming from Beast Boy. Nothing could be normal again._

_We didn't discuss his condition but we all knew one thing; it wasn't looking good. Spinal cord damage, possible paralysis, internal bleeding, and broken bones. The broken bones were the least of the issue since most have healed well since he's been comatose. I've never prayed much, I'm not really a God person but I've been praying every night since the fight._

****Raven****

_Everyone thinks that I don't like Beast Boy. He's not exactly my favorite person but I don't hate him, I don't even dislike him. He completed our group and it hurt to not have the group completed. _

_I was always looking at Robin, or standing close to him, or touching him preferably. I just kept having thoughts like "That could have been me" or worse "That could have been him." I knew that he was having similar thoughts. _

_A few nights after the accident we finally lost our virginities to each other. I think that we were both just so freaked out about what was going on around us that we gave into what we thought we should do. We weren't sure if it was the right thing to do. Also, Terra was right, the first time hurts. The morning after Robin and I were intimate together I went to go see Terra for some girl talk. We compared stories and comforted each other. She admitted that she wish that she was pregnant just so that if Beast boy didn't make it, she would still have a part of him. _

_All of us noticed that she was staring at her ring and playing with it all the time. She wasn't sure what to do about it. If he died (god that's painful to say) should she keep it? Should she continue to wear it? Should she bury it with him? Should she throw it in the ocean and hope a shark eats it? I asked her about this and she said she would probably bury it with him or keep it but not wear it. She smiled a little about the thought of a shark eating it. I remember she said "It'd be fitting since he could be a shark." _

_Robin told me about how he had fallen asleep with her the night of the accident while trying to comfort her. I understood. I was slightly jealous but I understood. I talked with both of them about it. I wasn't pissed at them or anything, but well jealousy was to be expected when your boyfriend sleeps with another girl. When Terra apologized I just said that it was fine and there was nothing to apologize for, she nodded and hugged me. I may not be a huggy type of person but if a friend needed it, I'd hug them. _

_I could tell that the others wanted to ask if there was anyway for me to contact him. None have asked but I did try. I wasn't able to. I've tried three spells and nothing was able to work. I feel like I've failed him some how. Even when Robin was hallucinating Slade, I was able to get into his mind when he was passed out. This led me to one answer; Beast boy's chances were fading. _

_Cyborg said that some of his injuries were improving but upon further notice we saw that a good chunk of his spinal cord was damaged so even if he did wake up, he'd probably be wheelchair bound if not paralyzed from the next down. Every so often we did see a flutter of eye movement but nothing that was too helpful, still we all had hope. It was the only thing that kept us from all going crazy. _


	8. Evil Silence

You'll Never be Alone

Author's note: I have gotten a review saying that if I kill Beast boy, I have to make an alternate ending, bad news, what ever ending happens is the ending and there won't be another ending. Life sucks, deal. Anyways still own nothing; I've actually given up on trying.

****Robin****

_All of this is weird. The tower was quiet; this is always a bad sign. If Beast Boy was awake if the tower was quiet, this meant he was planning something. Now, since Terra's back, it was even worse. Beast boy is a prankster and Terra's smart, put the two together and you've got an ultimate prank. But since Beast boy was still not awake, the silence was just eerie and unnerving. _

_ I'm just thankful that it wasn't me or Raven. This would've left one of us wondering around in a daze in limbo until the other comes back. It was sad. I've been observing Terra just like I assumed the rest of us were doing. She wasn't holding up. On the plus side, she stopped crying. I hated the crying but now the silence is even worse, it cuts like a knife and we all have to deal with it. _

_ The silence is getting to Cyborg too. Even Raven, who normally like the quiet, is starting to get a bit stir crazy. Star couldn't put up with being here so she went to the Titan's east. All the stress just got to her and she couldn't use her powers, she could use the break, we all can. _

_ This past month or so, Raven has become much cuddlier and girlfriend- like. I didn't mind it, it was just weird._

_I wanted everything but Raven's PDA to go back to normal. I want the silence to mean danger. I want loud to be our normal again. I want to play video games with not feeling guilty. I want to hear something explode because Raven got pissed and Terra and/ or Beast boy. I want Terra to eat without feeling guilt. I want the whole team back under one roof without Star crying over tofu. I want… I want him to wake up._

****Starfire****

_I could not take being with my friends any longer. With Beast boy in the heavy sleep, all things were getting hard and stressful. My powers could not handle the stress so the diffused. _

_ I did not want to leave my home, but it was the best thing to do. The worry and discomfort of being there was too hard and painful. I went to the Titan's east to spend time with Bumble bee and boyfriend. The two have been most supportive and understanding. I am truly thankful. _

_ Back at home I could not go into the box of cold for some nourishment without longing for the tofu that Beast boy consumes so often. I would try some of this meal but I could not finish it with out mustard and tears. _

_ I was very sorry to leave Terra behind while she is there waiting. We went to the mall of shopping and the cinema of new movies together along with Raven sometimes. It had been helpful for all us to get out of the tower for a little while. But when we got back, the reminder of the sadness hung in the air. I had to go on a vacation to see my love. _

****Beast boy's head****

_I've been sorting through my memories, watching as my past flashes in from on my eyes, reliving it. I watch my parents be killed again. I watch meeting the doom patrol. I watch as I leave the doom patrol and move on to the Titans. I want myself meet Terra, fall in love with Terra, lose her, see her again, lose her again, date her, and make love to her and Slade fight her. I've watched my memories with Cyborg and Robin and Raven and Star. I've even watched the memories from the times I spent with the Titans east, there weren't many. I replay the fight I got into with Slade, the one that got me here. I watch it to see if there was anyway that I could've stopped this, there probably was one that I wasn't seeing. _

_ I hear the others talk to me. Terra's there the most. Star told me she left because her powers wouldn't do anything. Raven yelled at me. Robin grumbled and yelled. Cyborg and Terra mostly begged. I tried to wake up but I don't think I can. _

_ I've just been here, with the silence in my mind. _

Authors note: Cast your vote on the poll on my profile **do not write in a review, I will ignore you.**


	9. not the way it should be

You'll Never be Alone

Authors Note: I still own nothing. Over the weekend I found that 60% of you guys said to kill Beast Boy, so I guess that's what I'm doing. It's going to be said and over a period of two or three for chapters. I think I will make up an alternate ending on second thought; it'll just be a chapter long summary of sorts on what it would've been like if he had pulled through. Anyways, here we go.

_I was sitting alone in the medical bay at Titan's tower. Well, I guess I wasn't really alone; Beast Boy was in here… sort of. He's been like this for awhile now, and continually getting worse. Cyborg was able to tell that the spinal cord damage was extensive and he had about a 30% chance of living. Of course, he didn't tell me this, I listened in as he told Robin. I've stopped crying, there's no point to it anymore. I've slowly accepted that it was highly unlikely that he would live, that we wouldn't get married, and that I wouldn't have his kids. I figured that I wouldn't find someone else and that I'll probably go back to New York and live normally. After all that's happened, I just want to give up my powers. _

_ The others have been great about supporting me. They understand that once he's gone, I'm leaving, giving up my powers. They know I don't want to but it'll just be too painful to stick around the place where my best friend/love of my life died. I just wasn't strong enough. _

_ I felt the others watchful stare. Cyborg was around me just as much as Raven was, making sure I ate and slept. I was doing better now that I accepted that he would die. It was still sad and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I needed him. _

_ I called my brothers in New York and they said I could live with them while I get a job and do my own thing. They were supportive and the listened when I needed to talk. Raven was around for when I needed to scream and throw rocks. _

_ My mind often drifted off to our last night together. We loved each other. We made love to each other and it was perfect way better then the first time that we did it. In my heart, I think I knew that something bad was going to happen, I didn't even ask for him to use protection and I know that he hadn't. I knew I was really pregnant this time. I hadn't told the others but I did tell my brothers, they said they would help me. The morning before the fight Gar realized that we hadn't been safe, and I said it was okay and now, he was leaving me. _

****Beast Boy's mind****

_Cold… so cold… that's all I could feel here. It's like someone turned on the air conditioning in the middle of winter. It was dark also, people's voices were fading. I could always make out hers though. Terra was a constant reminder that I had to keep fighting no matter how hard it had gotten for me. I heard Cyborg talking to me, telling me what was wrong with me. I knew that I didn't have much of a chance but I had to keep fighting, for Terra. I heard her tell me that because of the last night we spent together she was pregnant, this time for sure. She went to the doctor's again in a disguise and confirmed it. So now, I had an unborn child to fight for. Terra and I were supposed to get married and have a big family full of super-powered kids. We were supposed to have chaos between raisin geomancers and shape-shifters and being superheroes. We were supposed to have a big house full of training courses and safe rooms for when one of the kids had a power out burst. We were going to have panic and disorder and loudness and never get enough sleep, and honestly, I wanted nothing more than that. Terra and I had talked about the chaotic life we would have and we would just laugh and laugh for hours about it. We talked about how sibling rivalry would be the most dangerous thing in the universe because they would just use their powers against each other. It sounded like fun and a new adventure. _

_ The pain had faded a little while ago; I knew that it meant that my life was almost over. I was cold and numb. I was dying. _

****Robin****

_Beast boy wasn't going to make it. Cyborg had told me and I knew Terra had overheard us talking about it. She was beginning to accept it and she no longer fought us every time we tried to get her to leave the medical bay. The tiny blond would eat and sleep but always end right by his side, holding his hand. I watched the love that they felt for each other. I knew that it was real and if Beast boy did make it, they would be a forever love story that ended with happily ever after. It would've made the perfect ending between a girl with a tragic past and a boy who just wanted love. _

_ Nothing would ever be normal again. The tower would no longer be full of chaotic fun. There would be no more Stank Ball. No more meat verse tofu debates. No more pulsating loud rap music blasting from a boom box. No more pranks on Cyborg done by Terra and Beast Boy. No more Cyborg getting revenge. Terra was leaving after his funeral. He hasn't died yet but we all knew he would._

_ Starfire had come back with Aqualad, he had convinced Argent to take his spot on the Titan's east so he could stay with Starfire. I thought that might be a good idea anyways since now Bumble Bee wouldn't be the only girl there and we would have a fifth member again. But it wouldn't be the same. _

****Cyborg****

_My favorite grass stain was leaving me. I knew that it hadn't looked good from the beginning but I hadn't expected this. I had started playing video games again but when I saw his name on the high scores list, I broke down. _

_ I was starting to spend a lot of time with Terra in the Medical bay. I knew she was leaving soon, to be with her brothers. I had over heard her tell him that she was officially pregnant. I was overjoyed mostly because this meant that there would still be a part of him in this world. _

_ I was going to miss the pranks and revenge that we had always pulled on each other. I made Terra promise that she would come back for Christmas every year. She said that she would, but not this Christmas, it'd be too soon since it was in a month and a few weeks. It was almost Thanksgiving but none of us had much to be thankful for right now. We were all too sad to be thankful. _

****Terra****

_How could this happen? It was supposed to be me that died. He was supposed to live a long and happy life. If there was a God, she had a pretty fucked up sense of humor. There was so much pain and suffering and sadness in the world, what almighty good thing wants this? I thought that God was supposed to be caring and loving and helpful this world defiantly wasn't full of love and happiness so I really didn't believe in God. I think that if there was one, it would be a girl. People always thought that it would be male, but no. Men have been running and screwing up this world for centuries, God was an all powerful good deity who was depicted as smart and even tempered so my guess is female. I've never believed though. There was too much bad in the world. _

_ I dreamed about what my life would've been like if Beast boy lived. It seemed wonderful. A whole ton of super powered children running around using there powers on each other when they got mad. A bunch of repairs that needed to be done weekly because of the crazy sibling rivalry. It sounded beautifully chaotic. It would've been just what we were used to, what we always wanted. We had decided that we would have four kids. Since our powers were probably hereditary, four was probably all we could handle without wanting to murder. I wouldn't get that now. We wouldn't get that now. _


	10. Death and future

You'll Never be Alone

Authors note: Okay, he's dying in this chapter. I'll be doing the alternate ending in the next chapter. Feel free to review about what you would like to see in the alternate ending.

_The beeps on his heart monitor were slowing and there were longer spaces between them. He wasn't on life support anymore, there was no point, we couldn't keep him a vegetable forever, and he wouldn't want to live like that. Cyborg and Raven haven't left my side all day. _

"Do you think that today's the day?" Raven asked Cyborg. I turned around to see him nod in response.

"His vitals are failing. His liver is completely gone, so are his kidneys. The rest of the organs are shutting down now." Cyborg said while he read of the charts.

"Get Robin and Star in here to say good bye. Star shouldn't stay in here though." I told him. He just nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, Star, Robin, and Aqualad were all in here with us.

"I shall miss you friend." Starfire said and kissed his cheek.

"You were a great friend and a fantastic rival." Aqualad squeezed his hand. We all laughed, him and Beast boy were always having a competition.

"Goodbye and rest Beast boy, we'll never forget you." Robin said. I could hear the tears in his eyes.

_Aqualad led Star out of here. Robin stayed with the three of us. I asked them to step out so I could talk to him alone. _

"I'll never forget you or move on. You are my everything. Subconsciously I think I wanted to get pregnant because I think I felt like something like this would happen. I know that's weird but it's the truth. I wanted a part of you with me even if you can't be. I love you Garfield. I just want you in my life but that won't happen. You're leaving. I've accepted it; you don't have to fight anymore. Just sleep in peace." I was sobbing by the end of it. I told the others they could come in. Raven and Cyborg said goodbye. I think that Beast boy knew that it was okay now, so he gave up. Three seconds after Cyborg was done, his heart stopped.

_The only sound in the room was the high pitched buzzing sound signaling the end of his life. I sobbed into Cyborg's chest again. He knew it was coming and he caught me. I kissed Gar one last time before I left to his room where I curled up and cried. _

****Beast Boy's head***

_ I could hear all of them talking. Some of it was muffled, but I knew. Today I would die. _

"Do you think that today's the day?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"His vitals are failing. His liver is completely gone, so are his kidneys. The rest of the organs are shutting down now." Cyborg said while he read of the charts.

"Get Robin and Star in here to say good bye. Star shouldn't stay in here though." I heard Terra tell him. A few minutes later I heard Star, Robin, and Aqualad come in the room.

"I shall miss you friend." Starfire said and kissed my cheek. _It was weird but I knew she was just saying goodbye_

"You were a great friend and a fantastic rival." Aqualad squeezed my hand. They all laughed, they knew the competition we had.

"Goodbye and rest Beast boy, we'll never forget you." Robin said. I could hear the tears in his eyes.

_ I heard Terra ask them to leave, so she could talk to me alone. Oh Terra honey, I'm so sorry I'm leaving you and our future son or daughter. I hope it has my ears. _

"I'll never forget you or move on. You are my everything. Subconsciously I think I wanted to get pregnant because I think I felt like something like this would happen. I know that's weird but it's the truth. I wanted a part of you with me even if you can't be. I love you Garfield. I just want you in my life but that won't happen. You're leaving. I've accepted it; you don't have to fight anymore. Just sleep in peace." She was sobbing by the end of it. She called Cyborg and Raven back in and they said good bye.

_She said I could rest. So I stopped fighting. I let go and all I could hear was the high-pitched noise of the heart monitor signaling my end. I wasn't ready to leave yet, just ready to die. I wanted to watch for awhile. _

_Terra left the room. I knew she would go to my room. I watched as Raven and Cyborg cleaned me up and turned off the machines. Cyborg had tears in his eyes. Surprisingly, Raven did as well. Cyborg called Robin and told him that it was over. I'm sure Starfire was crying and Aqualad was comforting her._

_I made my way over to my room. Or what was my room. I saw Terra curled in a ball crying. I watched her as she cried and screamed and threw rocks. She rubbed her stomach and cried probably wishing I could be there for the birth of our kid. She was about two months pregnant. Soon, she'd know if it was a boy or a girl. I sat down next to her on the bed. Ghosts must be cold because she shivered at first. It soon subsided then she just seemed comforted and she drifted off into sleep. I wanted to talk to her in her dreams. _

_Inside her dream there was a beautiful baby girl happily cooing about the pebbles that were floating above her. She seemed to be about 9 months old and had green eyes and slightly pointed ears. It was my future daughter. Tears came to my eyes as I watched Terra laid her down in her crib. The surroundings must be the apartment she lived in now. _

"_Go to sleep little girl. Go to dreamland Luna. Maybe you'll meet daddy there." Dream Terra told the little girl. Luna, I thought was a beautiful name. It was the moon and her mother was the Earth, it worked so perfectly. I followed dream Terra out of the baby's room to another one which must've been hers. I looked around and I saw the pictures and mementos of the Titans. It was of a former life for her. I saw her sit down and look at a picture of me. _

"_Oh Beast boy, I wish you could be with me. I miss you."_

"_I miss you too." Except she heard me which I didn't think she would. She whipped her head around and ran to hug me._

"_But your dead."_

"_I'm always with you Terra. You'll never be alone. I'll always watch over you and Luna." _

"_Goodbye Beast Boy, I love you."_

"_Goodbye Terra, I love you too."_

_I left her alone after that and she woke up. She was smiling and she ran her hand over her stomach. _

"Well I guess I know you're a girl and I'm naming you Luna. Luna Elizabeth Logan, my daughter."

****A week later in Terra's POV****

_The funeral was beautiful. Honorary titans came. Civilians came. Robin and I spoke. Robin had a nice speech and it fit perfectly. Then it was my turn._

"Thank you all for coming. Please don't cry even though I have many times. My name is Terra Marakov. I was… am his fiancée. I'm also pregnant with his child. The night that Beast boy died, I had a dream about him. I saw my future daughter which had his eyes and pointy ears. In this dream he said that he would always be with me and our daughter, Luna. He said that I will never be alone and he will always love me. We said our goodbyes and it was perfect. It really helped me get over his death. I don't think I'll ever be over it completely and I won't ever move on to someone else. I'm going to make this the end because it's cold and I'm sure that I'll start sobbing at any second. Thank you." I got off the stage and hugged Cyborg and Raven. My bags were packed. I looked towards Robin and shook his hand. "I'm leaving. I've already said good bye and I don't want to see him one last time; I want to keep the image of him in my dreams not the one of him lying in a casket. Robin be good to Raven, keep her safe. Star you and Aqualad will be just fine. Cyborg thanks for everything. I'll see you all next Christmas. Bye you guys." With that I left for my plane ride to New York. Once I was there I saw Kevin there waiting for me. He pulled some strings to get me a job that would allow me to work before and after my maternity leave. I started tomorrow. Tonight I would just rest and dream about my green wonder.

****Next Years Christmas****

_I hopped off the plane in Jump City holding Luna Elizabeth Logan. My little girl had been impatient and been born a month early, in May. She was now 7 months old and her Auntie Raven and Starfire really wanted to meet her, as did her uncles Cyborg, Robin, and Aqualad. She was already showing signs of my powers. Just like the dream I had. _

_ Robin met us right outside the gates and he quickly requested to hold her. I allowed him while I grabbed our suitcases. He told me Raven was pregnant and he wanted to get used to this whole baby holding thing. I laughed at the thought. He was holding her but he seemed nervous about holding something so fragile and small. He wasn't sure what to do. _

_ The rest of the Titans met us at the door including a very pregnant Raven. She took me into a hug and then asked for Luna. The rest of the time there was just a big "pass the baby" game. Christmas was wonderful. New Years brought a brand new baby boy named Falcon to the birds. Everything was wonderful._

_ On the plane ride back, Luna slept soundly. I looked out the window and I whispered "Marry Christmas Beast Boy. I still love you". Right at that moment I felt a warmth surround me and I knew he was with me. _


	11. alternate ending

You'll Never be Alone

Authors note: alright y'all. Here's the alternate ending as promised. This will just be a one shot of sorts. I still own nothing. Dang

**Beast Boys POV**

_I've been thinking hard about the words that were whispered around me. I thought about what they said, about me choosing to wake up. I've made up my mind, I can't leave, and I'm not ready. I pulled all my strength into head and I opened my eyes. I looked around; the machines connected to my body were pretty freaky. I could tell that it was either really late at night or really early in the morning. I looked to my left, there was a thin blonde angel sleeping in the chair next to my bed. 'Terra' I thought to myself, she's always here. _

"Terra" my voice came out in a hoarse whisper. She began to stir lightly in her sleep. I tried again. "Terra honey, I'm awake now." I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't dreaming.

"Beast Boy!" She screamed, obviously excited that I was awake and talking to her again. She pushed herself off the chair and gave me a hug that rivaled Starfire.

"Terra, sweetie, I don't want to be unconscious again." I choked out. She quickly let me go and ran to press the intercom button.

"Wakey wakey Titan's tower!" She yelled into the microphone. "A certain green friend of ours is a wake and talking! Best Day Ever!"

_Within minutes the tower was full of activity. Starfire and Terra were bouncing and squealing with each other. Cyborg was checking my vitals and injuries (all better, spinal cord damage not life threatening and I could walk). Robin was calling the honorary titans to tell them the good news. Raven was healing my minor injuries now that I was awake and she could do so without hurting me. Aqualad was prying Star and Terra off me whenever they took a break from bouncing to crush me. All in all, everything would go back to normal. _

"Beast boy, I'm so glad you're back. Terra has been a wreck. The tower just hasn't been the same without you. The silence was weird; I thought a prank was going to be pulled at every corner." Robin told me. Everyone else just laughed.

**Time Lapse! Week Later… Robin's POV**

_Beast boy's been awake for a week now. Terra's been ecstatic and she announced that she was officially pregnant since they hadn't been safe the night before the battle. Beast Boy's been well enough to be walking around and eating without a tube. Right now it was quiet, wait, that's a bad thing now. I was walking in the hallway alone. Beast boy and Terra could be lurking in any corner. This was bad, very bad. I continued down the hallway, when I got to the doorway to go into the common room, the prank was pulled._

"Sneak Attack!" Terra's voice yelled behind me.

_I turn around to see Terra and Beast boy holding a stank ball each. Fuck I thought to myself. Soon they were in my face and Terra was holding me down. My eyes were watering and everything hurt. _

"Terra, if you weren't pregnant I'd be beating you right now." I yelled out. Truthfully I was happy. They both got up and ran away. Everything was back to normal.

**1 year later… Terra's POV**

_It's been a year now that Beast boy had the accident and woke up. Luna Elizabeth Logan was five months old. She had been a month early. It was Christmas time at Titans tower. All of us were here and all of us were happy. Everything worked out; I put Slade in a permanent coma, Beast boy and I were married and happy parents, Raven and Robin were expecting a baby (Raven was terrified), Cyborg and Bee were newlyweds, and Starfire and Aqualad were engaged. _

_ Not too much has changed. Silence still meant danger, now it was worse since Luna was developing my powers. The never ending meat verse tofu debate happened every morning and evening. Starfire still made things out of fungus. Life was as normal as you ever got at Titans tower. _

_ On New Years we welcomed the newest Titan edition, Falcon Roth Grayson into the world. Beast Boy and I were the God parents. We wouldn't teach much religion but we were already teaching stank ball and pranks. Cyborg and Bee were the God parents for Luna; she learned strength and how to take care of a car. Everything was how it should be. _


End file.
